


Fata Viam Invenient

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Magic knows best [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Snapshots, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, not really one-sided
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W dniu osiągnięcia pełnoletności, na ciele każdego czarodzieja pojawia się znak pokrewieństwa dusz. Symbol lub słowo, mające pomóc w odnalezieniu pasującej magicznej sygnatury, bratniej duszy... ale kto by wierzył w te banialuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fata Viam Invenient

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja "prologu" serii pt. "Pokrewieństwo Dusz". AU, EWE. Enjoy^^

Seamus i Dean nigdy nie przykładali większej wagi do tej całej gadki o pokrewieństwie dusz. Ostatecznie, matka Seamusa wyszła za mąż za mugola, a i Dean wychował się w mugolskiej rodzinie – mugole nie mieli Znaków. Co prawda Seamus nigdy nie widział symbolu swojej matki, ona sama też nigdy o nim nie wspominała.  
Chłopak podejrzewał jednak, że albo nigdy nie natrafiła na swoją parę i nie chciała czekać na wątpliwy zbieg okoliczności (pani Finnigan była z natury osobą twardo stąpającą po ziemi), albo jej znak zblakł. Seamus uznał drugą opcję za bardziej prawdopodobną i nie chcąc przypadkiem przywołać potencjalnych bolesnych wspomnień, trzymał buzię na kłódkę.

Koniec końców, obaj chłopcy nie podzielali entuzjazmu większości uczniowskiej społeczności Hogwartu w tej kwestii. Dziewczęta zwłaszcza, często dyskutowały na ten temat chichocząc głośno.  
-Oooch, Ginny, wyobraź sobie, że w dniu siedemnastych urodzin odkrywasz, że masz na swoim ciele znak należący do Harry'ego Pottera! Czyż nie byłoby cudownie? Bylibyście sobie przeznaczeni! To takie romantyczne!  
-Ciii!  
Seamus przewrócił oczyma słysząc piskliwy głos Lavender w Pokoju Wspólnym. Podniósł wzrok znad wypracowania z Transmutacji w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak młodsza siostra Rona czerwieni się po uszy i zasłania twarz dłońmi.  
Biedny Harry.  
Seamus dziękował Merlinowi za to, że w przeciwieństwie do czarnowłosego, ani on, ani Dean nie musieli uciekać przed dużymi skupiskami dziewcząt, pragnącymi o tym porozmawiać. To musiało być męczące.

Być może był to jeden z wielu powodów, dla których tak szybko nawiązali oni nić porozumienia, a z biegiem czasu zaprzyjaźnili się.

Kiedy Ron w czwartej klasie zażartował, że najprawdopodobniej przeznaczenie spłata mu figla i połączy go Znakiem Dusz z Deanem, wszyscy obecni przy stole Gryffindoru w ich pobliżu wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.  
-To całkiem prawdopodobne, w końcu jestem jedyną osobą będącą w stanie znieść jego humory – żartobliwie rzucona uwaga Deana sprawiła, że Irlandczyk zaczerwienił się i wbił widelec w kiełbaskę z taką siłą, że wyskoczyła z talerza i wleciała Ronowi za kołnierz.  
-Hej!

Seamus odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy cała uwaga ich przyjaciół skupiła się na rudzielcu.  
Nie chciał nawet przez chwilę zastanawiać się nad tą możliwością.

Nie zauważył znaczącego spojrzenia, jakie Hermiona posłała Deanowi.


End file.
